¡Auxilio por ti!
by mikalovely
Summary: Lucy se ha ido con Loki, sin decir nada, con un solo abrazo se despidio Mal summary.


Este fic, salio de demasiadas canciones deprimentes y mucho estress. Espero les guste, me pelee escribiendo esa historia, también les invito a leer mi intento de long fic: a través de tus ojos.

Sin más preambulos...

Natsu

¡Creí que yo sería el único, que tu amarías, que estúpido!

Escuché rumores, me falta madurez para admitir que a su lado fui un chiquillo, inmaduro, sin control. Él se llevó lo que más amo, esa horrible sensación de ser el perdedor. Lo vi llegar, no pensé que lo voltearías a ver, de haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, tal vez te habrías quedado.

Te odio y detesto por tener lo que era mío, hoy lo considero un enemigo en esta batalla por su amor Mi dragón está rugiendo por un desafío hacia él. ¿¡Porque maldita sea!? Ahora noto que la costumbre de tenerte a mi alrededor quemaba en algo suave y hermoso, tu ausencia es fría, avasalladora, provocando un dolor infinito en el pecho. Me pregunto cómo demonios te enamoro, ¿cuál truco utilizo? ¿Cómo llegaste a preocuparte más por él? Estoy en la azotea del gremio, te veo con él, con tu radiante sonrisa. Veo cómo te abraza, y te guía lejos de nosotros, lejos de fairy tail, lejos de mí.

¿Cómo podré recuperarte? Siento la tristeza golpeándome cada segundo por ti. He comenzado a ahogarme en alcohol, siento que estoy perdiendo mi fuerza, sin ti mis llamas se están apagando, te marchaste con él, me dejaste por otro. Me abrazaste una última vez y me quede sin poder respirar. Solo tenías que decirme que no era cierto. Hubiera ignorado todos los rumores, con tal de quedarme a tu lado.

Hoy es la primera vez que te veo después de 4 meses desde que te marchaste, te marchaste con mis sueños, con mi felicidad, mi necesidad de ir detrás de ti no se ha extinguido, recuerdo como Ezra me detuvo para no seguirte, recuerdo que me enfrente a ella y luche hasta no poder más por el deseo de ir detrás de ti.

Lucy

Fue tan difícil marcharme, dejarlo todo atrás, parece que despertaba de un sueño, de todo el escandaloso amor que siento por ti me dejaba aturdida, desesperada y con terror. Es doloroso el saber que lo nuestro podría terminarse por no estar aquí, aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo una miedica jamás me has dejado atrás, sé que mueres por mí, vives por mí, para protegerme. Maldición vives en mí, junto a mí, me estoy quebrándome pensando que no puedo estar a tu lado, que mientras yo estoy aquí luchando y tal vez nunca pueda poder volverte a ver.

¡Joder! Todo me ha salido mal. Ese adiós es la cosa más horrible que he sentido en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió, esto que viví contigo fue como que me arrancaran el corazón. También me han dicho que el amor, crea, da luz, pero y si tú ya no quieres volver a verme. ¿Qué hare en ese momento?

¡Mírame joder! Sigo aquí amándote, escúchame, no puedo vivir sin ti. No te das cuenta que me estoy desgarrándome por sentir el calor de tu piel alrededor de la mía. Te digo, somo los dos, he soñado con tu voz, tu aliento llena mi alma, por favor, entiendo ser solo tu amiga me está matando, no poder tocarte, ni besarte ni nada. Eres como un ángel, la ira de los cielos, tan ardiente como el infierno, capaz de proteger todo lo que amas, incluyéndome a mí. Soñe toda mi vida a tu lado. Y maldita sea, me tuvieron que pedir irme.

Tus ojos, la forma en que me viste, la forma en que me miraste, se quedó grabada en mi retina. Sola recuerdo todo, los segundos pasan, no sé cómo me pude marchar, cae la lluvia en la ventana, y solo puedo imaginar tu mirada... Estoy cansada de confundir mi realidad y mis esperanzas. Si yo regreso, me amarás, si fuera verdad, ya no habría oscuridad.

No quiero tener un final sin ti, en cada batalla un miedo y una ilusión, somos tantas personas diferentes y amarte es saber que me podría consumir hasta volverme cenizas.

Loki

Soy tu mejor amigo, tu guardián, tu espíritu celestial.

Estas llorando y gritando por tener que alejarte de lo que más amas y yo tengo que ser el culpable de tu desesperación, lo que no sabes y no entiendes, es que yo quisiera ser la persona por la que cuando despiertas te encuentras ilusionada, con un brillo en los ojos. No me lo dices, pero yo sé que es en él en quien piensas. Y yo no sé qué hacer, me rompe verte tan triste, pero sé que lo que yo siento no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que quieras quedarte a mi lado. Por eso, buscaré la forma de llevarte de vuelta con él. Te quiero tanto, que me duele cada día un poco más.

Esta misión es confidencial, solo pueden ingresar aquellos usuarios de magia celestial, solo Lucy y Yukino. El rey de los Espíritus, las encomendó a una misión demasiado peligrosa, y se necesitan las 12 llaves. Purificarían una ciudad donde en su tiempo fue el origen de la energía que llego a las estrellas y nos dio la vida. Combatirían magia negra. Era demasiado peligroso, si Lucy lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Natsu habría movido mar, cielo y tierra para acompañarla. Creo que ella se estaba preparando para lo peor, lo que ella no está pensando en que la sostendré con tanta fuerza si con eso consigo hacerla regresar al lado de ese imbécil infantil e inmaduro.

Han pasado exactamente 4 meses desde ese día. Lucy ha estado temblando todo el camino, un ataque de ansiedad, nervios y miedo, la escucho balbucear. Parece que está por caerse de rodillas. Estamos parados afuera de la entrada de Fairy Tail. Es atroz pensar que solo te estoy sujetando de la cintura para que no te caigas, estas terriblemente herida, pero no te mueves. Puedo ver a Natsu, parado en la parte superior del gremio, no se mueve, parece que no respira, esta aturdido.

Duele saber que el la ama con más fuerzas de las que yo soy capaz

\- Atreve a entrar Lucy, atrévete a amar.

\- Y si él no quiere verme. Esta ahí de pie y no parece el mismo – sollozo Lucy

\- Nos fuimos sin decirle nada. Tienes que arriesgarte y borra todos los malos pensamientos. - dijo mientras la guiaba hacia adentro.

\- Tengo miedo, de que el ya no me quiera dentro de su vida.

\- Entonces será mejor que borres toda la ambigüedad y le digas explícitamente lo que sientes. Sabes, tener que guiarte en tus sentimientos es algo cruel, sabiendo que yo te quiero – Loki, se acomodó los lentes mientras ingresaba al gremio.

\- Lo siento Loki. - susurro la rubia.

Natsu y Lucy.

Adentro del gremio, todo parecía exactamente igual, pero el silencio que la sobrecogió. Lucy podía ver las sombras de sus recuerdos, cada momento lleno de alegría, las peleas, las lágrimas cada vez que el gremio latía como su familia. Podía recordar las risas que compartía con Natsu. todos se le quedaron mirando. A ella le empezaron a temblar las rodillas.

Natsu, se bajó del techo y se coló al interior del gremio a través de una ventana, escucho las murmuraciones, escucho las exhalaciones, escucho la alegría, pero él no podía sentir nada de eso. El solo podía verla, no la tenía a su lado, pero sentía el miedo de volver a perderla. Es tanto lo que te conozco que no tengo miedo de pelear por tenerte a mi lado, pero si el miedo que decidas irte y dejarme.

Tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad, lo estoy un poco, nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando te vi partir, fue como si el universo me dijera que no me perteneces, y no podría tenerte. Que, si te obligaba a quedarte, te ibas a marchitar, maldita sea, quiero volver ahogarme en tus brazos, no quiero entender que no eres para mí. El dragón que llevo está manifestándose con furia. Hay algo que todavía me enfurece más, Loki, abrazándote de la cintura y tu esencia, no es la misma de siempre, hay algo, putrefacto en el olor de tu piel. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu sangre? - gruñí, mientras todos se alejaban para dejarme pasar.

\- Natsu, este no es el momento – indico Loki

\- Tú, ¡bastardo! - siseo Natsu – te la llevaste y mira como la has traído. ¿en dondé has estado? ¿Qué es ese olor que marca tu piel?

Entre las protestas y los gritos, Mavis se manifestó junto con Makarov, obligándolos a retroceder la inminente pelea que estaba por surgir. -

\- Los 3, a mi despacho. ¡YA!

Loki, comenzó a caminar sosteniendo a Lucy, acto que fue mirado con furia por Natsu.

\- Si ella escogió quedarse con Loki, hacerle daño a el, solo le hará daño a ella. - le susurro Gray mientras se cruzaba con el pelirrosa

\- ¡Maldición!

Natsu se dirigió adentro del despacho y en eso lo noto, Loki ya no estaba, pero su llave estaba tirada en el piso, Lucy estaba ahí inconsciente en el piso, Mavis analizándola con su magia. El olor de sangre putrefacta se hizo más tangible. El rostro de la primera era el vivo terror, sentía las heridas corroidas.

\- ¡Necesito a Wendy! - Exclamo Mavis

.

Y todo quedo en blanco, los siguientes recuerdos de Natsu se convirtieron en imágenes lentas, sin sonido, tortuosas, con olor a sangre, con olor putrefacto. Los gritos de algunas chicas del gremio, la manera en que la pequeña dragon slayer, junto a Mavis tratando de retirar esa cosa que se apegaba al cuerpo de Lucy.

Natsu fue expulsado del despacho, interrogados por todo el gremio, pero no importaba cuanto gritara, solo podía sentir el hierro por la garganta, su cuerpo temblaba, no recordaba nada.

Tres días después, La primera explico al gremio que el cuerpo de Lucy presentaba heridas profundas que fueron realizadas por magia negra, que sus pulmones también se veían afectados por esa energía. En ese periodo de tiempo Sting, ingreso con Yukino inconsciente en sus brazos, el mismo olor que Natsu sintió, también lo sintió Sting, la diferencia esta, en que el sí sabía adonde había ido.

Ambas magas celestiales fueron tratadas médicamente, en esos 3 días con transfusión de sangre, limpieza y desinfección de cada una de las heridas que habían penetrado la piel de las muchachas. Natsu maldecía y rondaba la cama donde Lucy era tratada. Su olfato estaba quemándolo, no reconocía el aroma que brotaba de ella. No entendía en donde había estado, se fue con Loki, sin decirlo. Quería explicaciones del espíritu celestial y su cabeza de paso. Yukino fue la primera en despertar.

\- Hola a todos. Disculpen por haber llegado aquí por auxilió. No recuerdo exactamente que paso, en realidad, ni siquiera llegue a mi gremio. –  
Explico la muchacha.

\- ¿Que les ha pasado? – cuestionó Makarov

\- ¡Porque Lucy ha regresado en esas condiciones! – exigió Natsu

\- ¡Déjala hablar! – resondraron los mayores.

\- Lo que ocurrió- inicio Yukino – el rey de los Espíritus Celestiales nos solicito una limpieza de magia negra a un recinto sagrado y para llevarlo a cabo se necesitaban las 12 llaves doradas. Una vez que nos juntamos viajamos juntas por 2 semanas hasta llegar al recinto. Donde comenzamos a sanar todos los puntos mágicos que habían sido corrompidos por la magia negra, cada puntos nos consumía mucha energía mágica, cada piedra que purificábamos nos tomada un día completo y terminábamos muy agotada. Mientras mas nos acercábamos al límite, la magia negra se hacía mas palpable. Es ahí cuando unas criaturas que tenían forma de escorpiones empezaron a aparecer y atacarnos, cada día las peleas eran mas fuertes, no notábamos que los golpes eran inyectados de magia negra. El viaje para regresar, fue truncado cuando el Rey de los escorpiones oscuros hizo aparición nos golpeo y a lucy le llego a golpear con su aguijón. Si no fuera porque Lucy logro combinar los poderes de sus dos espíritus, puede que no hayamos podido regresar. Estuvimos descansando largo y constante hasta llegar al límite de nuestros gremios.

\- No entiendo – comento Mavis – ¿porque fueron solas?

\- Porque el ritual no se iba a completar si se detectaba presencia de otros tipos de magia.

\- Fue muy peligroso – expuso Makarov

\- Pudieron decirnos – murmuro Natsu.

\- Nosotros si lo sabíamos – comento sting – Yukino es fuerte, tenemos total confianza en nuestra compañera, era obvio que regresaría.

El silencio se apoderó de lugar. Todos salieron mientras Yukino volvía a dormir. Natsu se metió a la otra habitación donde Lucy descansaba, con el ceño fruncido. Y esperó pacientemente a que ella despertara. Toda su ropa segui sucia, manchada y desgarrada en algunas zonas. Casi a medianoche Lucy abrió los ojos, desorientada, se incorporó con un fuerte latido en su cabeza. Reconoció la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

\- Ya iba siendo hora que despiertes – comento Natsu observándola fijamente.

-Hola… - dijo ella, agachando la cabeza. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues, te fuiste con Loki, sin decir nada y regresaste medio muerta. – escupió dragneel con desprecio.

\- Natsu… no es así yo – intentó explicarse la rubia.

\- Yukino estuvo aquí y relato la historia – la corto – Quiero que invoques a Loki.

\- ¿Como dices?. - cuestiono la rubia

\- ¡Solo hazlo! Tengo que decirle algo, es importante. – dijo mientras le daba la llave.

\- Bueno…¡ábrete puerta del León! ¡Loki! - exclamo Lucy

El muchacho se manifestó delante de ellos. Su expresión y su postura denotaban ansiedad se acercó a Lucy corriendo y dijo:

\- Te encuentras bien tu magia se apagó de pronto y yo me fui.

\- Ella está bien- respondió el otro muchacho los ojos verdes de Natsu veían con irá a Loky- quiero hablar contigo, sígueme. – se volteo y miro a Lucy – ya regresamos.

Apenas los chicos se fueron Lucy se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa la forma en qué el miro al Espíritu le hizo recordar la mirada que lanza sus enemigos y con el corazón dolido pensó a mí también me está mirando de la misma manera.

Por otro lado Natsu se enfrentó a Loki estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared empezó a gritarle y a maldecirlo por haberse llevado a la mmuchacha. Loki fastidiado le comenzó a devolver los golpes y le echaba en cara qué Lucy no le pertenecía a él y si ella queria podía irse consigo cuantas veces quisiera.

Y eso fue el detonante para Natsu y comenzaron a pelear de verdad, lanzando golpes puñetes, fuego y todas las magias posibles que ambos podían usar. La ira comenzó a consumirlo y comenzó a perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo Natsu no se daba cuenta pero parte de sus brazos estaban ligeramente cambiados las puntas de sus manos y sus antebrazos se habían escamado parecían garras de dragón.

Loki, al notar la transmutación que el otro esta sufriendo comenzó a moverse mas rápido evadiendo ataques. Los gritos de la pelea atravesaron el gremio y llegaron hasta Lucy.

Lucy se apresuro a salir de ahí. La noche estaba oscura pero ella podía guiarse hasta llegar a ellos y grito

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Detente por favor!

Fue corriendo y se interpuso entre ellos dos. Los celos pasaron a hacer posesión. Un gruñido bajo salió de su pecho.

Lucy observo de reojo al pelirosa y luego a Loki

\- ¡Ciérrate puerta!

El rostro petrificado de Loki se fue desvaneciendo mientras Lucy miraba a Natsu. Todos sus nervios se manifestaron. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle. Tuvo el valor de intervenir. Pero no sabia que decirle.

El la miraba, el dolor surcando su rostro. No podia concebir la idea de que ella quisiera mas a ese presumido león, era inaceptable.

\- ¿Porque tienes que hacer esto? Podrías dejar de meterte – siseo el ojiverde mirándola con ira.

\- No tiene sentido pelear. Dijiste que Yukino les explico todo. ¿Porque éstas molesto?

\- Porque la última vez que te vi, estabas yéndote con Loki. Te despediste de todos, me abrazaste y no miraste atrás.

\- Pero, era una misión Natsu, no podía pedirte que vengas…

\- ¡Pero pudiste decirme! – exclamo el muchacho – ¡mierda! Eres mi compañera. No confiaste en mi.

\- No es así…

\- Todos creímos que habías escogido a Loki. Lucy, ya sabes que te quiero. – murmuro, el fuego de su presencia seguía integro, las deformadas garras  
estaban cerrado en puño – ¡y aún se fuiste sin decirme nada!

Los ojos de Natsu ardían en rabia, desesperación, soledad. Dolor, todo eso esta plasmado a su alrededor. Expulsaba chispas de fuego en cada palabra.

\- Lo sé pero… no podía soportar la idea de no volverte a ver – susurró muy bajo.

\- El oído del dragón capto cada una de las palabras y su dolor se intensifico.

\- Yo tengo mas llaves, cada día mi cansancio era mayor. El rey de los espíritus lo dijo, que si no lo hacíamos juntas posiblemente yo muera. Si te lo  
hubiera dicho ¿me habrías dejado ir?. – los sollozos se incrementaron en su garganta.

Natsu escucho el susurro de su voz, olio la sal de sus lágrimas y se desesperó. No saber cómo hacer que Lucy dejara de llorar. Se acerco tan rápido que el aire se cortó. Y lucho contra el dolor de su huida. Contra el olor de sus lágrimas, la observo e intento tocarla, con todos los espamos que ella estaba produciendo intentando contener su llanto.

\- No me tengas miedo – susurro – deja de temblar. - sentencio sujetándola de los hombros

\- Yo te quiero a ti, me daba miedo no volverte a ver, quisiera huir contigo lejos de todos los problemas, de todas las batallas, pero al mismo t  
tiempo se que a ti gusta participar en las batallas y proteger a tus amigos

\- Lucy, estoy enamorado de ti, te lo he confesado, estoy como un idiota ilusionado, no quiero dejarte de ir. Me dolió ver que te vayas, no... no habría  
permitido que te vayas sola.

\- Te quiero Natsu, demasiado... desde que te he conocido, he vivido tan feliz.

Natsu, la abrazo con fuerza, le empezó a susurrar he pensado en ti, cada maldito segundo de los últimos meses. Le empezó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios, donde se quedó envuelto con ella. Ella es tan suave, tan dulce, tan condenadamente bien.

\- No te vuelvas a ir, no te atrevas a dejarme, te juro ninguno de ellos podrá detenerme, te seguiré hasta el mismísimo abismo y te traeré de vuelta así grites y patalees.

\- Que cosas más horribles dices – dijo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa – Natsu... no puedo moverme, puedes llevarme de regreso a la enfermería.

\- Claro. - Dijo mientras la levantaba sobre uno de sus hombres – no dije nada cruel - refunfuño el muchacho

\- ¡Me estás cargando como si fuera un saco de patatas! - dijo Lucy mientras pataleaba

\- Jajajajaaj ya bien. - La reacomodo entre sus brazos - ¿así mejor? - dijo el mucacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Quizás - refunfuño sonrojada

Y caminaron en silencio alrededor del gremio, Lucy noto como los brazos de Natsu ya habian regresado a la normalidad y sus manos se sentían tan cálidas como siempre, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos, se sentía más relajada después de haber discutido/conversado con él, como siempre lo habían hecho, no se sorprendió que él se recostará a su lado mientras ella caía en sueños. Donde después de mucho tiempo, no tuvo pesadillas, no tuvo frio, no tuvo miedo.

Cuando Natsu salió de la enfermería al día siguiente, notó dos cosas. 1ero, todo el gremio había estado mirando la puerta de donde el salio. 2do. Happy le estaba hablando a Ezra muy animadamente.

\- Qué bueno que ya se amistaron – felicito Ezra – Es mejor si todos nos llevamos bien.

-Se llevan demasiado bien. - se burló Gray.

\- Se gussstan... - murmuró Happy.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! - Exclamo Natsu

Luego todo el gremio empezó a gritar felicitaciones y vivas por ellos, Natsu solo quería llegar a la barra y estaba considerando seriamente en empezar a golpearlos a todos. A los 3 minutos se levantó una batalla campal que interrumpió el sueño de Lucy que se levantó y abrió la puerta, al ver el pandemonio y a Natsu en medio del mismo, solo pudo reírse en voz baja hasta que una silla voló cerca de su cabeza haciendo despertar su otro lado.

\- ¡Podrían dejar de pelear! - grito la rubia, atrayendo la atención de todo el gremio.

Todos la empezaron a ver y ella se sonrojo, haciendo que todos replicaran disculpas y se dirigían a sus mesas habituales. Natsu se escabullo y se puso delante de ella.

\- Iba a llevarte el desayuno. - comento el muchacho.

\- Ya me siento mejor, desayunemos juntos, dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y caminaban juntos a la barra. - comento la muchacha.

Todo el gremio los miraba, analizando todos los movimientos, incluso Juvia tenía corazones mientras los observaba. Levy, Ezra, Wendy y Juvia, se juntaron y empezaron a cuchichear, con el odio supersensible de Natsu logro escuchar sus conversaciones y todo fue normal hasta que...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que demoren en casarse? - murmuro alguien en el gremio

Y Natsu se regresó a la pelea, con una Lucy muy divertida. Ella no podía vivir sin esa chispa de fuego que daba calor a su vida. No importa los peligros que llegaran con ellos.

Fin


End file.
